StG-44
The Sturmgewehr 44, also known as the''' MP44 in some games, is a German selective-fire assault rifle featured in many Medal of Honor games. It's historically the first modern assault rifle design, and was the weapon that coined the term "assault rifle". It is mostly found in the game when the time is 1944-45. ''Medal of Honor: Underground '' The '''StG-44 makes its first and chronologically the earliest appearance in Underground. It is a fine weapon, with a moderate rate of fire and high damage. It is the very first assault rifle featured in the series. It combines the high accuracy and damage of rifles with the same close quarters abilities as SMGs, is operated by a single soldier, and, as it did in real life, blurs the line between the two weapons types, hence "assault rifle". In the journal before a mission, Ted Aubrick advices Manon to find some intelligence on a "new submachine gun" developed by the Germans. Stg44.png|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Underground. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, ''Spearhead, and Breakthrough The StG-44 is seen in the last two missions, Die Sturmgewehr and Attack on Fort Schmerzen. It has been referred to as a "killer weapon" in single player hard mode, due to its ability to kill the player almost instantly should two gunmen with this open fire on the player. It is seen by many as more effective than the Browning Automatic Rifle, its Allied counterpart, due to a higher rate of fire, and larger magazine capacity, although at the cost of less power. The sound of the weapon is much different and louder than the one in second game. The weapon would appear in the last missions of the expansion packs, Spearhead and Breakthrough. stg44.jpg|StG-44 as it appears in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. stg44 melee.jpg|Melee. stg44 reload.jpg|Reload. stg44 cocking.jpg|Cocking. MOHAA 2017-07-16 23-14-17-38.jpg|StG-44's blueprints. STG44 model.jpg|Model. Fletcher Cap AAS.jpg|Fletcher with STG-44. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The '''StG-44' in this game has a moderate rate of fire and damage. It has slightly lower rate of fire than the Thompson and MP40, but slightly higher than the BAR. It can be used during the missions Rolling Thunder and Needle in a Haystack in the levels Operation Repunzel, Riding Out the Storm and Derailed!. It is also used by the Waffen SS and Sturmgeist in the final level. The remastered version of the game available on PS3 allows the player to aim down the sights for almost all weapons (not mounted machine guns or the Panzerschreck), but the iron sights for the StG-44 are off, causing bullets to hit higher than where the player is aiming; although this isn't much of a problem when aiming at enemies at close to moderate distances, at longer ranges players will find it more accurate firing from the hip. StG-44 MOHF.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Frontline StG Frontline.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Frontline Remastered. StG Iron.jpg|Iron sights. StG Reload.jpg|Reload. MOHF.MP44.jpg Medal of Honor: Infiltrator STG 44 s only available to the enemy, used by SS soldiers. Like MG42, with a single shot he can take away 6 HP from the player. It has an average range. SS Stormtrooper 2.jpg ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The '''StG-44' in this game is fairly rare, as it was in real life, found in only three missions, Climbing Mamayev Hill, Farmhouse Liberation and Operation: Virus House. Still, it is powerful, has a thirty-round magazine, and good accuracy. Its Allied counterpart, the Browning Automatic Rifle, has a noticeably lower rate of fire and magazine size, and is therefore somewhat inferior. The StG-44 can be seen in the hands of 101st Airborne paratroopers and 36th Infantry Division soldiers in the Belgium campaign. StG-44 MOHEA.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: European Assault. StG-44 Iron MOHEA.jpg|Iron sights. StG model eu.jpg|StG-44's model. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard The '''StG-44' returns in Vanguard. It is found in levels Behind Enemy Lines, Scavengers and Crucible. It is infrequently seen in use by Wehrmacht personnel in Neptune, but on Fallschirmjäger paratroopers it is their weapon of choice. It is the same as it was in European Assault retaining its skin, power and accuracy. It is seen in the levels Operation Neptune, Operation Market Garden and Operation Varsity, where German Paratroopers are constantly seen in the latter two levels, while Wehrmacht soldiers sometimes appear with it. It is a good weapon for dealing with enemies at medium and close range, as its rate of fire can out-perform the BAR in Operation Neptune. StG44 MOHV.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Vanguard StG44 Iron MOHV.jpg|Iron Sights. Medal of Honor: Airborne The StG-44 is available for the load out in Medal of Honor: Airborne. It is powerful and fires from a 30-round magazine with a slow rate of fire and high recoil. Its upgrades include the following: *Blowback reducer: Reduces recoil *Dual magazines: Faster reload *ZF Tactical Scope: More zoom, more precise, but unsteady idle sway and no peripheral vision. The scope can be removed and re-attached by pressing the Alt fire button. StG-44 MOHA.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Airborne StG-44 Scoped MOHA.jpg|StG-44 Fully upgraded. StG-44 Iron MOHA.jpg|Iron sights StG-44 Scope MOHA.jpg|Scope reticle. 20170627195501_1.jpg|Fallschirmjägers aiming with their StG 44s. StG-44 Promo.jpg|StG-44 in a promotional image. Medal of Honor: Heroes ''and Heroes 2'' The StG-44 returns in both games. In Heroes the StG-44 can be found in the hands of Waffen S.S officers and later Wehrmacht soldiers in the Belgium campaign. The StG-44 is a solid weapon with good damage and range but has slightly less damage than the BAR. The StG-44 can be selected as a starting weapon in the multiplayer. In Heroes 2 the StG-44 is a rare weapon to be found and only appears in the final level. It retains the same stats from Heroes. The StG-44 has more ammo than the BAR but less damage and slightly less range. The StG-44 can be selected in multiplayer where it is changed from single player. It fires in a very slow semi-automatic mode. In both games the model and sounds are the same from European Assault. StG heroes 1.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Heroes. StG Heroes iron.jpg|Iron sights. StG Heroes 2.jpg|StG-44 in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. StG Heroes 2 Iron.jpg|Iron sights. Trivia *The StG 44 in Allied Assault and the expansion packs have the rear sight fully elevated to the 600 meter range. *The StG 44's title of the world's first assault rifle is disputed by some, who consider the Russian Federov Avtomat M1916, a rather obscure weapon largely forgotten to history, to be the world's first true practical assault rifle according to today's assault rifle criteria. uk:StG-44 Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons Category:Weapons